El arco plateado
by Sadie Black
Summary: Glimmer sabe que por la única razón por la cual quiere ese arco es para recordarlo, para sentirlo más cerca, aunque es consciente de que nunca volverá.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**El arco plateado**

_por Samanta Black._

**I.**

Glimmer está francamente exhausta. Se ha pasado toda la tarde corriendo alrededor de la pista que dispone el centro de entrenamientos del Distrito 1, consciente de que antes de empezar a practicar _de verdad, _necesita conseguir algo de resistencia física.

Casi sin fuerzas, se tira al suelo, dejando que sus manos acaricien la suave hierba, al menos hasta que la instructora la obligue a volver a la práctica. Glimmer se levanta con pereza, demorándose un poco más de lo necesario en llegar hacia el área de tiro, donde sabe que la entrenadora le hará practicar con lo más básico que hay: cuchillos.

Sin necesidad de que se lo digan, agarra unos cuantos con ambas manos y se dirige a una de las dianas que hay disponibles para ellos, y que en ese momento se encuentran prácticamente vacías.

Lanza los cuchillos una y otra vez de forma automática, apenas prestando atención a su objetivo, y aun así no falla casi ningún tiro. Su mente está más concentrada en sus pensamientos, algunos serios, otros banales, pero todos ellos distrayéndola de su entorno, por lo que no nota como alguien ocupa el lugar junto a ella. Al menos, hasta que una flecha plateada se clava en _su _diana.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclama mientras mira con incredulidad la flecha, misma flecha que le ha hecho perder la concentración y ha conseguido que su último cuchillo quede clavado en la pared a dos metros de su objetivo. Glimmer, furiosa, dirige su mirada al causante de todo eso, para encontrarse con un chico que le sonríe socarronamente, con un carcaj colgado al hombro derecho y un arco, tan plateado como la flecha, en su mano izquierda.

—¿Lo siento? —replica él, con un tono de burla, mientras se acerca a recuperar su flecha. Durante unos segundos, Glimmer, indignada, es incapaz de contestar algo coherente, hasta que finalmente reacciona:

—Pues sí, deberías sentirlo —responde ella con irritación— ¡Arruinaste mi concentración!

El chico, quien parece sacarle un par de años, siendo seguramente del doble de su peso y tamaño, la analiza con la mirada durante un instante, antes de contestar:

—En la arena nadie va a pedirte disculpas por "arruinar tu concentración", vete haciéndote esa idea —le dice con seriedad, antes de dirigirse al otro lado de la sala, sin siquiera mirar a Glimmer una vez más. Esta, sintiendo en su estómago el peso y la verdad de las palabras de aquel desconocido, vuelve a centrarse en su práctica, esta vez colocando todo su esfuerzo en ello, sabiendo que posiblemente esos cuchillos algún día le salven la vida.

* * *

**II.**

Tensa la cuerda durante unos segundos, antes de dejarla ir junto con la flecha, que lamentablemente va a parar demasiado lejos de su objetivo.

Ray lanza una carcajada al aire que solo consigue una mueca de fastidio por parte de Glimmer, quien ya es demasiado consciente de su inaptitud para la arquería.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dice Ray una vez más, acercándose a la chica, quien lanza otro fallido intento, negándose a que el muchacho siga riéndose de ella.

—Puedo sola, Piers —responde Glimmer, retándole con la mirada a contradecirla. Ray solo ríe nuevamente, antes de acercarse aún más a la rubia.

Esta está a punto de rendirse, aunque eso signifique humillarse aún más frente a Ray, cuando el chico la rodea con sus brazos, agarrándola desprevenida. Ray toma las manos de Glimmer entre las suyas, acomodando el arco y la flecha de la forma correcta.

—Inspira y cuenta hasta tres —susurra Ray en su oído, produciéndole un fuerte cosquilleo y un suave rubor en las mejillas—. Luego suelta el aire al mismo tiempo que la cuerda, con mucha delicadeza ¿de acuerdo? —Glimmer quiere asentir, para que Ray sepa que ha entendido a la perfección, pero a duras penas puede controlar el temblor que invade sus manos y el sonrojo, cada vez más fuerte, que cubre su rostro.

Ray, sin soltarla en ningún momento, hace la cuenta regresiva. Juntos, sueltan la cuerda del arco, dejando que la flecha vuele hasta clavarse en su objetivo a la perfección.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil —vuelve a susurrar Ray, mientras una sonrisa se extiende en el rostro de ambos. Pero la sonrisa no permanece demasiado tiempo allí, ya que sus labios pronto se encuentran ocupados en el beso que Ray ha empezado y Glimmer no quiere terminar.

La chica suelta el arco plateado que hasta ese entonces sostiene en sus manos, haciendo que este choque en el suelo produciendo un brusco sonido, al cual ninguno de los dos presta atención, para aferrarse al cuello del muchacho con mayor firmeza.

Y los dos se quedan allí, refugiados en ese sitio que los prepara para la muerte, besándose hasta que se oculta el sol y no les queda otra opción que salir a enfrentar a las sombras.

* * *

**III.**

Cuando la campana suena, en lo único que puede pensar Glimmer es en llegar a la Cornucopia lo antes posible. Desde que le dijeron que ella sería la voluntaria de ese año, se ha estado preparando mentalmente para ese momento durante semanas, planeando cada paso que daría en su estancia en la arena, siendo una parada en la Cornucopia el primero de ellos. Glimmer sabe que a pesar de ser una profesional, necesita hacerse urgentemente de unos cuantos cuchillos y una espada, que son las armas que mejor se le dan.

Pero todos sus planes se desvanecen de su mente en cuanto lo ve: allí, sobre la pila de suministros que los Vigilantes les han dejado, un hermoso arco plateado con su correspondiente carcaj brillan bajo el sol artificial que alumbra la arena. Glimmer sabe que es igual al que usaba en casa, aquel por el cual ha conocido a Ray y el mismo por el que el chico ha muerto en el baño de sangre de los últimos Juegos.

Glimmer no duda ni un segundo en agarrarlo antes de volver a luchar con sus aliados. Sabe que no tiene ni idea de cómo utilizarlo y que solo será una carga inútil que llevar, pero no puede evitar pensar en Ray Piers cuando lo ve. Y si de una cosa Glimmer está segura, es de lo mucho que desea que Ray la acompañe en su memoria durante _sus _Juegos, en los que, posiblemente, sean los últimos instantes de su vida.

No abandona el arco en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el veneno de las rastrevíspulas la hace alucinar, haciéndole creer que Ray, su Ray, está de vuelta, con vida, a su lado. Al contrario, lo aferra aún con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, hasta que su corazón deja de latir y finalmente encuentra la paz que tanto ha buscado desde la muerte de su amigo.

* * *

_Cosas que de las cuales tal vez se quedaron con la duda:_

_A)- En la primera viñeta Glimmer, con sus primeras prácticas para profesional, tiene unos diez años, mientras que la segunda se desarrolla el año en el que Ray Piers, mi OC inventado para este one, es tributo y Glimmer cuenta con catorce, tal vez quince. La última, que obviamente se desarrolla en sus Juegos, en mi canon mental me imagino a una Glimmer de diecisiete años._

_B)- Para quienes no recuerden quién es Glimmer, fue la tributo del Distrito 1 en los 74 Juegos del Hambre, la que tomó el arco que Katniss quería, lo que desencadenó este one-shot como una explicación personal del porque lo hizo, si obviamente no sabía utilizarlo._

_C)- El resto de mi nota de autora: cuando me tocó el personaje de Glimmer, no recordaba ni quién era. Pero, por suerte, existe una Wiki Hunger Games, de la cuál saqué la información "canon" de Glimmer con su arco. Obviamente, todo lo que se desarrolla aquí es una mera inversión mía, que me terminó dando mucha pena, ya que realmente no quería matar al pobre Ray. Pero, como ya lo hice, me gustaría saber: ¿les gustó, no les gustó? ¿que les pareció?_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
